User blog:Johndoe-m9/ROZETTA's Heaven, Part 3
David Jones: (enraged with platinum purple aura flaring up around him) ROZETTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! (As Jones screams, time begins to resume. As the giant wave passes, the team are now seen in the same positions, confused of what’s going on. Rook looks at a corpse in confusion, but much to his shock, sees a dead Zoe, now impaled by Rook’s hand. As Zoe’s soul passes on, her body briefly levitates in the air before being covered in white energy that makes her body rotate. In Rook’s eyes, he looks at his bloodied hand in horror and stares at his team for a moment) Around the world... (Chinese statues begin to collapse into dust as tourists look at them in shock. A wind vane starts spinning around violently to the point it flies off it’s handle and starts attacking anyone in its mindless path. A very fast ball can be seen quickly smashing through a window before piercing through a woman’s chest, ending up being quickly buried under the house. A woman taking a tan on the beach suddenly gets sunburn right after sitting down and quickly leaves. A bunch of pests start swarming around a picnic and quickly bite down the food left behind by a couple before they arrive, who gasp upon seeing the food eaten and rotten and the insects dead. A bunch of people are seen rushing to get canned food as they begin to see their produce rotting. More people are seen getting affected by Eyes of Heaven’s ability along with the whole universe and presumably the space outside the universe. In the space between two universes, three astronauts are seen riding a multiversal spaceship and take notice of what’s happening) Astronaut 1: Universe F4 seems to be suffering multiple difficulties. Most likely the current date is getting way too farther than the other universes... Astronaut 2: The only way we’ll know is if there are some crazy crap someone is doing here... Astronaut 3: Who knows? Everything can exist in the multiverse! Astronaut 1: You may be right, but guess what? We have a few guys coming after the offender before things can go crazy out there. Astronaut 3: Really? Aw, come on! Astronaut 2: Let’s just go find another universe to complain about, Donald! (The spaceship leaves to another universe into hyperspace) In Grimsborough’s ocean... (Rook looks at his hand in horror as Zoe is put to rest once again in the ocean. The team looks at Rook’s hand in saddened shock as Jones kneels, seething in anger) Rook: I... I... didn’t do it... ROZETTA is controlling us all the time... (breathes rapidly) She knew about how much of a threat Zoe is, so she managed to... manipulate me into killing her... Rupert: I... I can’t believe it. Not after what I knew about Zoe’s tragic outcome these six months ago... Rita: I knew it... ROZETTA’s controlling us behind the scenes. We’re all gonna be her puppets until that fast bastard slices our heads clean off! (growls) This is almost worse than having to be cloned for five months after what happened to the original me! Seeing that dumbass’ face is nothing worth for satisfying the fate of the world! Zoe may be soft for a girl, but seeing how she survived long enough, I salute her. Jones: (calms down) I would too... I don’t have time to grieve, I still have more time to go after ROZETTA! Rook, be careful around ROZETTA. She catches you, you’re dead. Just warning you. Rook: (slightly fearful) Al... alright. I’ll wait... (washes his hand with the water) I’ll wait... (As ROZETTA starts dashing around the ocean) ROZETTA: Like a decathlon, I will pass right through you in ten different ways in the name of my World. The Gravity tells me that your bodies will be compatible with the water once I have you... Eyes of Heaven: All from the World will rejoice for your sacrifices!!! (ROZETTA begins shooting straight electric bolts at the team. Grace starts absorbing the blows while Jasper begins charging a Ruby Burst against ROZETTA) Jasper: AUTOMATIC RUBY BURST!!! (Jasper fires a volley of rubies at a fast moving ROZETTA, who quickly dodges them in a speed of light and slowly approaches Jasper until Grace catches her from behind, about to attack. ROZETTA turns and stares at Grace in wonder before quickly disappearing, bemusing the Conduit right before she is assaulted by Jasper’s automatic attack. As pieces of her skin and muscle are torn off, Grace quickly punches away the rubies to see Jasper) Grace: JASPER?! (regenerates) WHAT’S HAPPENING?!?! Jasper: Sh*t! ROZETTA’s already a thousand steps ahead of us! If we all croak, this whole universe is gonna be ripped into shreds! (Jones, Rook, Jasper, Grace, Cathy, Rupert, and Rita see a white orb passing by as ROZETTA swirls under the ocean in infinite speeds. Seeing several blurs appear and bubbles getting popped, Rupert tries to attack ROZETTA with his lever-action rifle, but Eyes of Heaven assaults him in rapid speeds before crossing right over him with enough force to make his body spin. Rita charges a laser blast at ROZETTA, only to be struck by a wave of light and electricity that pushes and stuns her. Seeing ROZETTA about to make her move, Jones summons King Platinum once again) Jones: KING PLATINUM: THE WORLD!!! PPHHWWWOOOOOMMMM!!!! (In the stopped time, Jones catches a glimpse of ROZETTA far from the ocean and tries to catch up with her, only to see a bunch of knives heading for him. He turns to his team and finds out that ROZETTA has thrown Berzelium knives everywhere against his friends) Jones: Damn! ROZETTA knew I am going to get closer to her! If any of these knives go through my team, we’re done for! Gabriel, Gloria, Martine, Alex, Nathan, Amir, and Ramirez... Don’t worry, we’ll be home soon... I still have 15 seconds left... (With no time to waste, Jones has King Platinum deflect all of the knives in FTL speeds before running up to ROZETTA, preparing to attack her. However, ROZETTA takes notice of the attack and begins to move in Jones’ stopped time before finally dashing away from his sight) Jones: WHAT?!! But ROZETTA was already here a while ago! ROZETTA: YOU’RE NOTHING MORE THAN A SACRIFICE FOR EYES OF HEAVEN’S NEWFOUND POWER!!! (ROZETTA is now seen as blurs coming at Jones as he looks everywhere for her. Seeing a faint view of ROZETTA getting closer to him, Jones has King Platinum throw his fists at her) King Platinum: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!!! (Eyes of Heaven’s chariot resists all of the damage from King Platinum and the Stand begins to tear through King Platinum’s chest with her fist, doing the same to Jones. ROZETTA then appears behind Jones) ROZETTA: This was your mistake all along: you wasted time trying to save the friends wasted from your life! I NEVER HAD ONE WEAKNESS FROM THE START, JONES, AND YOU WERE JUST A TITANIUM WALL EASY TO BREAK THROUGH!!! ALL OF THIS PROVES THAT EYES OF HEAVEN IS THE MOST STRONGEST STAND IN THE UNIVERSE!!! EVERYTHING YOUR KING PLATINUM DID IS ALL FOR NAUGHT!!! Eyes of Heaven: (smirks) MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!!! (As Jones is blown away from Eyes of Heaven’s attacks, ROZETTA gives a fraction of a smile as she seals Jones’ fate in the sea) ROZETTA: Time now resumes.... (Time resumes with Jones quickly being submerged into the water, too injured to save himself. Knives quickly arrive to the team and they try to dodge them, with Cathy getting one right in the stomach and the others getting caught by a few) Jasper: CATHY!!! (As Cathy falls into the ocean, Jasper quickly picks her up and sees the fatal wound on her stomach as Grace pulls out the knives from her chest to use them as throwing weapons at ROZETTA, but she quickly dodges them. Seeing Jones missing and the team falling victim to Eyes of Heaven: All from the World, Rook nervously sweats as he begins to see ROZETTA appearing right near Rupert and Rita) ROZETTA: Everybody has weaknesses, Rook. Jones gave me a little trouble lately, but in the end, God always prevails... (Eyes of Heaven prepares to finish off Rook as she goes far away from ROZETTA) Rupert: Rook, watch out!!! (ROZETTA quickly slashes through Rita and Rupert while leaving behind a white streak of light. To the surviving team’s horror, the two suffer an inescapable fate: Rita has both of her hands ripped off and part of Rupert’s face is now sliced off, killing them instantly. As a part of Rupert’s face and Rita’s hands fall into the water, they both fall too, joining with Zoe in the sea. With their souls passing on, purple energy is released out of Rupert while Rita’s armor core shuts down. As Rook looks at ROZETTA in fear, she begins to approach him as he prepares to shoot) ROZETTA: Your team... your family... your organization... and you... will be soon knowing their fate. Destiny and Gravity have intertwined with each other for all of this to become true... Reverting this universe is far from my true intentions. I was born in the stars, but my physical body now belonged to a disgusting woman with no morals whatsoever... Shoot me; I have deactivated the acceleration to Heaven for your anticipation... I tempt you to try... Rook: (crying with anger) AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! (As Rook begins to shoot at ROZETTA, she effortlessly dodges the bullets as time continues to accelerate until Rook runs out of ammo. This was until ROZETTA is stabbed in the back by someone underwater, bewildering her with anger) ROZETTA: WHAT?! How could they notice where I am? Why would they be in the water when it’s still moving forward?! Wait... you can’t be serious... (clenches her fist, infuriated) DAVID JONES!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!??!!! IS THIS ONE OF YOUR USELESS TRICKS?!?! (As Jasper pulls out the knife out of Cathy, who instantly regenerates, they hear ROZETTA screaming afar. The two then see Grace, who covered herself in a block of ice while trying to reach her friends) ROZETTA: That imbecile... I should’ve gone closer to him and take notice of his damn body. Only he would be fast enough to get closer to me after all of the trouble I put him through! This body is not complete yet... I still have more ways to get him around me... (ROZETTA sees someone moving away from her and her eye widens) ROZETTA: This must be Jones! He may be fast, but my Stand surpasses his power! (ROZETTA dives underwater and swims after the shadow, only to find dolphins moving about) ROZETTA: What?! Dolphins? How could they be still be moving if I was using my knives to go after my target?!?! Wait a minute, Cathy tricked me... she must’ve known Jones was still alive and created these dolphins to push me farther away from him! But he wouldn’t last long... Once I have him in my hands, I will make sure of it that there would be no one...!!! Jones: ...to aim for that sick head of yours? (ROZETTA turns around in confusion, only to find nothing here. However, Jones is already near ROZETTA, now with his chest area restored and a scowl that makes ROZETTA glare back) ROZETTA: EYES OF HEAVEN: ALL FROM THE... Jones: End of the World! King Platinum: (punches ROZETTA) ORA!!! (ROZETTA has her eye scraped off by the punch and sneers at Jones, who is still undeterred of ROZETTA’s power) ROZETTA: Do you understand nothing? The powers of Eyes of Heaven can never be surpassed nor rivaled, even your King Platinum’s fists are... USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS!!! No mortal can surpass I, ROZETTA!!! I’ve existed far from this world than you could’ve ever imagine! NOW DIE, JONES!!! (ROZETTA summons Eyes of Heaven to kill Jones again, only for him to quickly throw a punch that instantly tears off ROZETTA’s nose and another one that crushes her jaw) Jones: Guess that’s what you get for being high, Daniels. You’re just another sh*tty boulder that wasted my time mourning the friends I liked and have. (sarcastic) I wonder what time is it... oh wait, there’s no time telling how long I can punch that prick-shaped face of a stone tablet that has a sad excuse for a name! ROZETTA: (regenerating) How... how... can he counter me?! I am invincible! He stood no chance against me! I’ve never been humiliated by some mere human!!! Damn it... (gets up) I’ve existed far from the stars all the way back... At the beginning of the universe... (The Big Bang is seen taking place right before multiple particles begin to form. Later on, stars are born and start wandering around, including one blue star that isn’t near any of the stars) ROZETTA: I’ve seen this universe accelerate when I was existent. The planets formed, nebulas took place, black holes formed, and stars became heating supplies. Everything looked like things are going fast for me while the other stars died out... I was all alone... and all everlasting... until I met Earth... (The blue star sees the universe evolve and eventually finds Earth. Far away, she it humans slowly evolving in a accelerated period of time) ROZETTA: I knew my place to start up my plan, so I came around as a bodiless entity that no one can ever see... it wasn’t bad at first; there are just some theories, philosophy, and conflicts... ...until I met that ignorant woman. (ROZETTA’s infant body is seen inside a giant container while Denise watches. As the young ROZETTA is taken out of the container, Denise, whose eyes are obscured, smirks in delight) Present ROZETTA: Like Hell I’m going all the way back like my weaker predecessor! Not even a bullet to my frontal lobe can stop me! If that bastard, Jones, wants to die here continuing this war, then this will my last chance to succeed! (When Jones gets closer to ROZETTA, she summons Eyes of Heaven to pummel Jones again) Eyes of Heaven: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!! WRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! (However, Jones withstands his enemy’s punches and is merely pushed back. Seeing Eyes of Heaven’s bloodied hands, Jones wipes his nose and mouth to find blood in his hands. As Eyes of Heaven attempts fighting Jones again, King Platinum intercepts a punch and pummels the chariot and horse while Jones notices the ocean waves moving normally. The punches against the chariot damages and batters ROZETTA’s legs, making her collapse) Jones: I guess it worked... ROZETTA’s time acceleration was able to keep in sync with my own. Except it’s the opposite... it only affects the speed you put in. When you 2x faster, I do the same. When you go 4x faster, I do the same. And everything continues... I guess that we do both have the same type of Stand after all... ROZETTA: (gets up) Funny now that you mentioned it, Jones. What you’ve yet to realize is that your body is now part of the stars now... my stars... Jones: I don’t get that, Pierre. Is that your crazy mind plaguing you or something? The stars I can only see are gonna be yours when my fist kisses your skull! If you’re thinking about accelerating time and pulling the Sonic card on me, I’ve already froze the whole world around us! ROZETTA: Haven’t you heard what I said?! I’ve never intended to accelerate the universe if it wasn’t for you... I HAVE LIVED LONG ENOUGH TO MAKE THIS DREAM COME TRUE, BUT ALL OF YOU PATHETIC HUMANS HAVE TO PUT ME IN A DESPERATE SITUATION FOR NOTHING! WHATEVER IT TAKES... I WILL RESTART THIS UNIVERSE OVER AND OVER AGAIN UNTIL ALL OF YOU HAVE NOTHING TO CONTROL!!! (floats high into the air) LOOK ABOVE, JONES, YOU ARE FACING A STAR AMONGST THE STARS!!! Jones: Bastard... You think I will have pissy overachieving nihilists living in this world? I have to make everything count for Rook, Cathy, Jasper, Grace, Rupert, Rita, Zoe, and the others standing out there awaiting me for my return. I lived harder than you because my life changed quickly in a snap! (snaps his fingers while regenerating his left eye) My eye... has been merged with my biological body to become one with my former eye. It has now became both biological and mechanical, meaning that I have control over its upgrades, although it can be a bit of a troublemaker when it’s not satisfied with some good tech. I’m still surprised that my eye is still intact after all of that crap it’s been through. (ROZETTA wastes no time charging at Jones as he continues talking, but King Platinum appears and throws his fists at ROZETTA, who summons Eyes of Heaven to clash. Jones turns and sees his Stand fighting Eyes of Heaven. The rival Stands then begin to throw punch barrages at each other) King Platinum: (simultaneously) ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! Eyes of Heaven: (simultaneously) MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!!! (As the Stands continue fighting each other, Jones and ROZETTA levitate high enough to start spiraling and rotating. With Earth right below them, the two slightly get closer to each other) Jones: (thinking) Don’t worry about me, Rook... there is only one last deed I have to do for you... and our friends... (Faded images of the fallen, Diane, Zoe, Rita, Rupert, Mia, and Jake, appear near Jones’ mind as he begins to close his eyes to embrace the incoming danger ROZETTA will deliver to him) NAME: Eyes of Heaven: All from the World; USER: ROZETTA: Ascended to Heaven; Destructive Power: A, Speed: ∞, Range: ∞, Durability: A, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: B (ROZETTA and Jones are now seen floating over the Earth striking back with their Stands) ROZETTA: I WILL BLOW UP YOUR THROAT AND DRAIN YOU OF YOUR BLOOD! AND ALL OF YOUR FAMILY TOO!!! Jones: One punch was enough to awaken my abilities, ROZETTA, but can you survive when I throw another one? (With an image Zoe appearing next to him, Jones quickly strikes ROZETTA’s arms first, crushing one of them with his fists. ROZETTA then uses her other arm to attack, but Jones disappears in a flash and tricks his enemy into punching herself from another dimension before appearing from the behind. To his surprise, he sees Cujo tricking the alternate ROZETTA the same way, surprising her too. The gender-swapped counterparts then stop time and awkwardly look at each other) Jones: Wow, that was awkward. Cujo: Tell me about it. I almost lost my ass out there when ROZETTA caught me. Jones: Me too. It’s weird to see King Platinum to rip through the space-time continuum when we became super buff. Cujo: Star Queen and I would concur on this situation. So how’s your ROZETTA? Jones: Hard, but fine. It’s kinda funny to see them punching each other while they can’t see ourselves coming. Cujo: Definitely. I’m gonna post it online. (Cujo has Star Queen use her phone to take a picture of the two ROZETTAs punching each other. After taking a picture, Cujo saves it and places her phone back to her pocket) Cujo: (waves her hat) Have a nice fight. Jones: (tips his hat) You too. (As time ends, the tear closes and Jones resumes time once more, this time with Jones beginning to brutalize ROZETTA in different ways while she is distracted and fooled. Before King Platinum can deliver the finishing blow on ROZETTA, she instantly dashes one lightyear far from Jones, now within the depths) ROZETTA: Punch all you can want, Jones! YOU’RE PITIFUL STAND CANNOT REACH ME. YOUR SOUL WILL BECOME NOTHING BUT A SPECTATOR!!! EYES OF HEAVEN: ALL FROM THE WORLD!!!!! (ROZETTA emits a beam of light that quickly beams down to Jones, who quick punches away the light before stopping time to go after ROZETTA quickly. When he dashes right to ROZETTA, she moves in the stopped time and has her Stand quickly move around to keep Jones busy. ROZETTA smirks upon seeing Jones clashing with Eyes of Heaven and prepares to kill him by grabbing his spine, but she hears fiery sounds, making ROZETTA suspiciously look for the source of the sound) (ROZETTA continues to look until she encounters a very fast barrage of flaming fists that come after her. ROZETTA doesn’t look surprised and tries to dodge the first fists flying at her, but she is later punched by more fists speeding faster than before) ROZETTA: WHAT?!?! EYES OF HEAVEN, ELIMINATE THESE PROJECTILES! (Eyes of Heaven tries to shoot out a burst of light, but three other fists smash her in the head, neck, and chariot, transferring the same damage to ROZETTA) Jones: Meteor Rush! Try getting away from this without using your fists! (As ROZETTA is smashed in by one too many fists, Jones jumps on a nearby meteor and leg drops ROZETTA into a fist, bending her neck and paralyzing her) Jones: NEXT STOP: BEIJING!!! King Platinum: Why Beijing? Jones: ROZETTA is gonna have a little history lesson today. Also, I kinda wanted to go to Beijing on summer vacation, but I never really did. King Platinum: (raising an eyebrow) Maybe because you wasted your energy on any extracurricular activities on your own time? Jones: I’m not lazy if that’s your implying! Well, I might’ve gone a bit overboard on the Rocket Cow and Doritos before, but still... (Jones pushes ROZETTA all the way back to Earth, slamming her into Beijing. With King Platinum ready to send out another barrage of punches, an agitated ROZETTA summons Eyes of Heaven to block or evade them while she futilely tries to get away) ROZETTA: WHAT THE HELL?!?! KING PLATINUM IS AS FAST AS EYES OF HEAVEN! IT’S IMPOSSIBLE!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO EARN THIS, JONES?! Jones: Let me tell ya a story since you’re about to die with your head and ass splattered on the stone of Beijing. Hell, I have some ears checked out to know you’re from some galaxy far, far away. Did you just mention that we are related to each other... cousin? ROZETTA: It’s Daniels’ fault that you Joneses and Kings are still lucky! If it weren’t for that black sheep, I would be honored to reach Heaven for many generations! We may be the same type of Stand like you babbled about, but you have to be kidding how you are able to know my attacks faster! Jones: There’s no difference between our Stands, ROZETTA. Only one of us can be either by soul or body. (platinum purple aura appears around his body with a tint of gold) I have gone through hell and back seeing you and your mom trying to unravel me down to a toy... (multiple souls surround him) You have seen many that passed on, you may see those who were forgotten in history, so sit back and let tell you a story... Before Jones’ evolution... (A dying Jones is seen falling into the fast moving water with his chest damaged by Eyes of Heaven. Having a view of ROZETTA seemingly one last time, Jones slowly drowns into the water awaiting his fate) Jones: (thinking) This is it... I’m defeated... I’m sorry Rook, Zoe, Gloria, Rita, Mia, Rupert, Nathan, Diane, and all of my friends... I’ve failed my mission... At least there would be an afterlife we shall go to... Mysterious Voices: Jones... Jones... Jones... Jones... Jones: (thinking) What? Who said that? How could anyone speak under... (Zoe, Rupert, Mia, Jake, Rita, and Diane are seen near Jones with sympathetic faces) Diane: Jones, don’t give up. We trust you. Mia: Not saving us doesn’t mean you are not worthy. Rupert: Think about all of the times you had as a cop. Rita: You’re better than this, Jeremiah. Kick ROZETTA’s ass for the third time! Jake: Listen to all of these people. We’re here to help you. Zoe: Jones... Jones: (gurgled) Yes? Zoe: (kisses his forehead) I love you. We may be gone, but we’re always with you... (Anakee’s soul appears) Anakee: And I’m here too, Inspector Jones. Jones: (gurgled) Anakee? Anakee: Seeing how you grew to become a protector of the people with your spiritual manifestation, the Aloki will be thankful enough to lend you hand in this battle. Along with the others that’ve passed on. You’re not dying Jones, you’re growing stronger... (Jones hopefully smiles at his deceased friends before having several souls of them go inside his body, transforming him along with King Platinum. Jones then rises up to the surface, now seeing a flash of light) Now... Jones: I’ve took that chance of proving that this future you behold will only be the false ending to this chapter! (ROZETTA smirks and stops time to move herself away from Jones) ROZETTA: THIS WILL BE MY FINAL BATTLE, JONES... NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL ALWAYS BE THE VICTOR IN EVERY REALITY I THRIVE IN!!! (Now with Jones and ROZETTA evenly matched, the two rush at each other while summoning their Stands to fight. Now traveling across the Earth again, King Platinum and Eyes of Heaven punch-rush each other once more) Eyes of Heaven: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!!! King Platinum: (simultaneously) ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!!! (With the fate of the universe in Jones and ROZETTA’s hands, the two opponents glare at each other, deciding who will be the ultimate victor of the war) To be concluded... Category:Blog posts